Malam Itu
by hwindoongie-oppa
Summary: GS!Kyungsoo/Baeksoo/Crackpair/M for smut. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling terpikat. Dan mereka mulai bosan dengan pasangan masing-masing./Baca dulu monggo.
**Tittle: Malam Itu**

 **Genre: drama, angst, dan aku tak tahu apa lagi.**

 **Disclaimer: Jika kalian ingin aku memiliki member EXO, tidak apa. Aku rela, tetapi mereka dimiliki oleh diri mereka sendiri, orangtua, agensi, dan Tuhan YME. Sedangkan ide cerita, keabsurd-an cerita, dan typo cerita ini milik aku.**

 **Warning: Smut, Absurd, GS! Kyungsoo, Crackpair, dosa ditanggung sendiri, tidak untuk anak kecil, jangan tertipu summary, don't like don't read, menerima kritikan dengan bahasa sopan.**

 **Sudah kuperingatkan, ya.**

* * *

"Hai, Baekhyun." sapa Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun malam itu.

Gila, gadis berambut lurus itu entah kenapa terlihat menyedihkan, dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan baju kusut serta mata bengkak.

Sama seperti dirinya.

"Juga, soo." balas Baekhyun seperempat malas tigaperempat lemas. "Kenapa malam ini kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan?" tanya Baekhyun lebih lanjut.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri? Kau juga terlihat menyedihkan," Kyungsoo balik bertanya. Tangannya mulai nakal melepas kancing kemeja itu satu persatu dan tanpa sengaja mulai merobek baju yang Bakhyun kenakan perlahan karena gerakanya yang terlalu tergesa-gesa.

" _Hey. Slow down, baby girl_." Baekhyun ikut membantu membuka kancing pakaiannya.

Kyungsoo hanya tergelak sesaat sebelum kembali memeluk tubuh itu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibaluk bahu Baekhyun. Terlalu malu untuk memandang wajahnya dalam keadaan mereka yang seperti ini.

Apa yang membuatmu malu, Do Kyungsoo? Memangnya ini kali pertamamu bersamanya? Oh, bahkan siapa tadi yang meminta untuk ditemani malam ini?

Dirimu, Kyungsoo.

Siapa yang pertama kali meminta –memaksa utuk berkenalan? Kyungsoo.

Siapa yang pertama kali meminta –memaksa mereka terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan yang bernama 'teman' dengan embel-embel 'menyenangkan'? Kyungsoo.

Siapa yang pertama kali meminta –memaksa untuk melakukan hubungan yang bahkan belum pernah mereka lakukan dengan kekasih mereka? Kyungsoo. Oh, Kyungsoo saat itu sedang mabuk. Pengecualian –mungkin?

Dan siapa yang mencoba menghentikan mereka? Bukan Kyungsoo ataupun Baekhyun, yang menjadi jawabannya adalah kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bertemu di sebuah klub malam. Saat itu mereka bisa dikatakan dalam keadaan tidak waras karena kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Kekasih Kyungsoo dengan semua kesibukannya dengan dancer seksi sialan itu. Juga kekasih Baekhyun dengan segala sikap overprotectivenya. Sialan.

Tapi disana, mereka bisa merasa bebas dan sendirian tanpa ada gangguan. Kecuali Kyungsoo yang mulai tertarik dengan lelaki yang duduk sendirian dan sama berantakan seperti dirinya di pojok ruangan.

Kemudian mereka berkenalan dengan cara yang sedikit biasa. Dimulai dari ciuman nekat Kyungsoo sebagai salam pertemuan dan sedikit banyak belaian disana-sini sebagai salam pembuka.

Baekhyun membawa pulang Kyungsoo ke apartemennya karena gadis itu terlalu mabuk dan dia tidak tahu alamatnya. Malam itu mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa karena Baekhyun juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Pertemuan mereka untuk kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya selalu lancar. Hingga pertemuan ke delapan belas atau dua puluh, tepat tiga hari setelah mereka dengan nekat melakukan sesuatu yang membuat hubungan mereka lebih rumit, kekasih mereka mulai bersikap tidak biasa dengan segala alasan yang biasa mereka ucapkan.

Kyungsoo kembali mengenang tentang pertengkarannya yang pertama dengan kekashnya saat dia mulai untuk mendesah keras dibawah perlakuan kasar Baekhyun pada bagian dadanya yang sudah tidak terhalang apapun.

Saat itu belum ada perjanjian diantara keduanya dan masih pertengkaran biasa tentang dengan-siapa-kau-kemarin. Tema itu pun mulai mereka angkat untuk pertengkaran kedua, ketiga, hingga kelima. Sampai pada tahap itu, hubungan Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya sudah mulai sangat renggang. Kekasihnya bahkan sudah bosan dengan dress biru muda panjang Kyungsoo yang selalu menjadi favorit Mereka saat kencan.

Kebosanan itu juga berlaku untuk hati Kyungsoo.

Hingga pertengkaran kedelapan, mereka mulai setuju untuk membuat sebuah perjanjian yang berisi agar Kyungsoo berusaha tidak keluar dengan orang lain selain kekasihnya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo setuju.

Tetapi hatinya tidak. Dan ini membuat begitu banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya.

Apakah hatinya masih berpihak pada Kyungsoo sendiri? Atau malah pada Baekhyun? Apakah Baekhyun masih menerima Kyungsoo jika dia berhenti berusaha untuk kekasihnya?

Baekhyun mengusap pelan punggung Kyungsoo sementara mereka berdua bertukar saliva. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, dia berinisiatif untuk menggesekkan puncak dadanya pada tubuh didepannya yang menghasilkan desahan liar. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan meremas pantat sintal itu beberapa kali.

Mereka tidak bermain dengan liar. Tidak juga cukup untuk dibilang lembut –karena itu bukan style mereka. Sekarang cukup bermain dengan mencurahkan sepenuhnya isi hati yang lama terpendam –yang biasanya disebut bermain dengan memasukkan perasaan cinta kedalamnya sepertinya cukup.

"Kekasihmu itu, bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo diantara kegiatannya: mendesah nyaring dan menggeliat. Baekhyun mendelik padanya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" kedengarannya Baekhyun tersinggung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo. Dia mencubit kasar puncak dada milik Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah dan tegang. Kyungoo memejamkan matanya menikmati.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun lelah. Dia ingin mengakhiri semua ini, entah tentang hubungan diam-diamnya dengan Kyungsoo ataupun hubungannya dengan kekasihnya yang sudah sama rumitnya. Tapi, Baekhyun ingin merasa bebas dahulu sekarang.

Kekasihnya yang sangat cantik itu mulai membuat Baekhyun muak dengan segala ocehannya tentang bagaimana-cara-untuk-menjadi-kekasih-yang-baik. Tetapi tetap saja, yang menyandang gelar sebagai 'kekasih Byun Baekhyun' adalah kekasihnya, bukan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak bilang kalau dia menginginkan Kyungsoo yang menyandang gelar itu, lho.

Siapa yang dia coba bohongi?

Baekhyun menggeram saat mencoba memasukkan miliknya. Ini sempit sekali, seperti tiga hari yang lalu. Tidak, itu bukan kali pertama mereka melakukannya.

Kyungsoo masih mendesah hingga Baekhyun berhenti memasukkan karena sudah sampai ujung.

Mereka menghela nafas bersama, merasakan milik lawan di bagian tubuh paling rahasia milik mereka. Kyungsoo membelai pipi Baekhyun lembut, dia masih menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kami bertengkar hari ini. Dia keluar bersama pria lain," Baekhyun memulai gerakan keluar-masuknya. Kali ini dengan lembut karena tadi mereka sudah melakukan perjanjian melalui hati untuk tidak terlalu kasar kali ini.

Mereka akan membahas apa saja saat melakukan ini, tentu saja. Mereka tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk membahas apapun ketika fajar menjelang, justru mereka hanya akan diam-diam mengambil pakaian mereka lalu keluar dan mempersiapkan diri untuk melakuka kegiatan, meninggalkan yang lain.

Sepertinya perjanjian akan ditambah dengan 'tidak meninggalkan yang lain saat fajar menjelang' kali ini. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Kyungsoo berhenti berusaha untuk kekasihnya dan Baekhyun jujur akan perasaannya pada dirinya sendiri?

"Aku akan berhenti berusaha untuk kekasihku." tutur Kyungsoo diantara erangannya. Baekhyun melumat bibir itu, berusaha untuk meraup manisnya.

"Bagus," balas Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu. Mari menikah." ajak Baekhyun memercepat gerakannya.

Genjotan ke enam setelah itu dan mereka meraih puncak bersama-sama. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak meraih selimut dan menutupi mereka berdua. Kyungsoo yang melepas tautan mereka, dia bergerak memeluk Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun, tidak seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo harap, dia dapat seterusnya memeluk Baekhyun jika mereka selesai melakukan ini. "Mari menikah dan hidup bahagia," lirih Kyungsoo sebelum tertidur sepenuhnya. Baekhyun mengelus rambut halus milik Kyungsoo lalu menyusul Kyungsoo untuk tidur.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca, mind to review?**


End file.
